


Screen

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 25. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Screen

Y/N smiles as she presses play on the ten second video. Kells face fills the screen. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.” He looks off screen, a shy smile on his face. “And I love you.” He looks at the screen again, a small laugh leaving him. “Have a good day.” As the last word leaves his mouth, the video stops. She stares at the still frame of his face, before turning her phone off and relaxing into the plane seat. She knew she made the right decision.


End file.
